Infect Me With Your Love
by FerventFlame
Summary: What starts out as a fun trip in Vegas with Katherine escalates into Elena's worst nightmare. Or are they dark fantasies? Rated M for sexual content and dark themes. {Katherine/Elena pairing}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_You are my jailor_  
_I am your slave._  
_I am yours forever_  
_Until I go to the grave._

_~Unknown_

* * *

The moment that Elena knew her life would change was when she received a letter in the mail, delivered to the Salvatore boardinghouse. The same letter that she now cradled against her chest, her dark tresses falling over one shoulder as she turned to look out the tiny round window of _US Airways_. Her thoughts fell on the event two days ago.

"_It's addressed to you," Damon had said. He handed her the tiny pink envelope, looking mockingly bewildered as Stefan entered the room._

"_Who's it from?" Stefan asked with a smirk._

_Elena had shrugged, disappearing upstairs to her bedroom. She knew exactly who it was from. The way 'Elena' was written in perfect handwriting. The familiar lemon-lavender scent that doused the paper._

_Elena used a finger to rip the envelope open, eagerly reading the written contents as she fell back against the pillows on her bed._

_"Sweet little Elena. It's about time I showed you some real fun. Wanna eternally hate your existence with the Salvatore's? Thought not. I've arranged a little getaway in – you got it – Vegas. Already booked your ticket. So pack up, little Gilbert. It's time to appreciate living._

_P.S. Don't even try to pack something sexy. I've seen your closet. I'll be taking care of that._

_-Katherine."_

_Grinning, Elena fished inside the envelope again. She withdrew a single plane ticket. Checked the date. Departing in two days._

"Ma'am, please fasten your seatbelt," Elena snapped out of her thoughts, glancing up at the flight attendant standing in the aisle. "We'll be landing in twenty minutes."

Lights already lit up the desert below, the warm sun dipping beyond the horizon. Katherine Pierce was somewhere in that city of Las Vegas, maybe partying it up before the plane landed. Elena squeezed her thighs together, excitement building up. It had been too long before Katherine last visited her in bed.

Half an hour later, Elena reached baggage claim, spotting her striped red luggage among the first to arrive on the conveyor belt. The moment she stepped outside into the balmy night air, bags in hand, Elena felt relieved. An airport full of stressed and sweaty people, hearts rapidly pumping blood through their veins, redefined the meaning of temptation.

McCarran International was extremely large, and if Elena hadn't used a little superhuman speed to reach her destination, she might never have made it out of there.

A white limousine rolled up in front of Elena and several others in the loading zone, coming to a stop. A tinted window in the back seat silently descended, revealing Elena's mirror image, but with a confidant, sexy smirk plastered across her face.

"Katherine," Elena whispered, rushing forward as her doppelganger opened the door. The driver took her luggage to place in the trunk as she slid into a leather seat.

Elena reached up to kiss Katherine, but her twin backed off, chuckling as she held up a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Eager, are we? Well, sweetie. I'm not that easy."

Crossing her arms with a slight pout, Elena leaned back against the seat, feeling a wetness seep between her legs. The driver started the engine, drifting the limo into the flow of traffic as the city lights beamed in every direction. If Katherine was going to make her wait, she was going to make Katherine wait.

"Where are we going?"

Katherine smiled. "WynnHotel. I've got the Penthouse."

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter was a little short, but since it's the first... you know. ;] Getting the story started and all. I'd love to hear of more 'Katlena' shippers, so if you're out there, just.. stand there and let me love you! lol. Reviews are also helpful. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. xox.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Stacks on deck. Patron on ice.  
We can pop bottles all night,  
Baby you can have whatever you like._

_~T.I._

* * *

"Too prudish," Katherine tossed a dress to the other corner of the room, continuing her rifling through Elena's baggage with skilled fingers.

Elena rolled her eyes, stepping out from the adjacent bathroom, body dripping from the shower. "Sorry, Grandma. I'm from Virginia." She grabbed a fluffy red towel from the shelf, briefly admiring the luxury Katherine Pierce probably pampered herself with every day of her life.

The Penthouse Suite featured clear glass windows, floor to ceiling, covering every wall. Vegas' city lights beckoned from beyond, tempting the world with its first-class Casinos and Night Life. Sin City.

Katherine glanced up from her snooping, and her eyes roamed down Elena's form just barely hindered by the towel. "You need something skimpy."

Spreading her arms wide and dropping them, Elena let a coy smile cross her features. "Buy me something."

"I'm in party mode. You can wear something of mine. We'll shop tomorrow."

Elena eagerly entered the enormous walk-in closet. She was greeted with every stiletto imaginable on one side, and an array of clubbing dresses on the other. She picked out a diamond-encrusted black dress and hugged it to her form.

"This one?"

Katherine motioned helplessly from the bedroom, lifting her cell phone to her ear. "As long as you're fuckable in it, I don't care."

As Elena dropped her towel to the ground and slipped on the tight fitted dress, grabbing four-inch black heels to match, she listened as Katherine spoke quietly into her phone.

"…Three VIP access tickets. You can get me that, can't you?" Katherine paused, listening. "Nice to know you're useful for something." She pressed 'end' on her phone, then surprised Elena by ghosting to a stand at the closet doorway.

"Sexy."

"Three tickets?" Elena raised a brow.

Katherine shrugged slender shoulders, grabbing a dark blue dress that laced up at the back like a corset. "A friend of mine will be joining us." She smiled darkly. "You'll like him."

She slipped into her outfit, gracefully clasping on a diamond necklace and earrings to match. Pulling her curls over one shoulder and grabbing her purse, Katherine turned for the door. "Time to party."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Katherine's white Lamborghini pulled up in front of the _Chateau_, and by the looks of it, more of a strip club than a nightclub. Katherine had preferred to drive instead of take the limo, and Elena wasn't complaining. Her doppelganger had good taste.

She handed the keys to complimentary parking, strutting toward the doors with Elena on her arm.

"Katherine," a few mouths spoke at once as soon as they entered the building. Even though it was dark, people clearly recognized her, sly smiles dousing their expressions.

Katherine's lips met Elena's ear, warm breath against her skin. "Oops, forgot to tell you. I own the place."

"Then why do you need VIP tickets?"

Katherine laughed huskily. "That's not for tonight. Come."

As the couple walked through crowds of both exceptionally and sleazily dressed people, they made their way to the stairs that led to the upper level balcony. Neon lights flashed in patterns that revealed the occasional pole dancer in the center of the room. The lights were also in sync with the heavy beat music, Elena realized. She felt her hunger for blood start to arouse and quickly walked up the stairs with Katherine.

Katherine leaned against the balcony rail, looking down at her club. "Isn't it nice? I like it."

Elena nodded, glancing around. A few exposed throats were on this level, and her canines slowly elongated.

An arm around her waist distracted her. "Leave it for now. I have much better tastes in store for you."

Elena followed Katherine away from the railing, entering one of the rooms. A security guard posted there was dismissed. The room revealed an expansive bed, a sheer curtain framing it. There was a sofa to the left, with a coffee table holding a few items Elena couldn't recognize.

Everything was in red; the wallpaper, linens, cherry wood flooring. Even the roof sparkled with red lights.

Movement on the bed caught Elena's attention. A stripper, dressed in crimson lingerie. She crawled to the end of the bed on all four's, eyes on Katherine.

"Well," Katherine smirked. "This should be fun." She slid a hand to the back of her own dress, skillfully pulling down the zipper.

Elena swallowed, watching the back of her lace bra. She immediately hoped that every night would be like this one.

Katherine invented the meaning of fun.

* * *

**Author's note: **How was that? Guys, I'm loving these reviews. They make me smile. It's so awesome to hear from other shippers such as yourselves. You rock! I know I'm writing Elena a little non-canon right now, because her emotions haven't been turned off. Critique, comment, tell me how it is. xox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Give me a cubic centimeter of your flesh _

_and I could give you pain that would swallow you _

_as the ocean swallows a grain of salt._

_~Jesus I. Aldapuerta_

**Elena's POV**

* * *

Katherine blindfolded me. I heard her husky, seductive laugh as she tugged the black silk tight over my eyes, blocking out the light. I stood there in the middle of the room, relying on my acute supernatural hearing. Katherine was sauntering around me, her heels clicking against the floor.

It was all a game for Kat. She never played fairly, and she always created and destroyed rules at will. It was like she didn't need anyone but herself. She entertained these relentless games to keep us guessing and her eternity occupied.

I needed her. Katherine might be fine with the occasional tease and fuck, but my roots went deeper. Even hearing her laugh sent a shiver through my spine. I wanted her. Needed her. _Loved_ her…

Cold metal touched my hands as Katherine slapped shackles on one wrist. The sound of her breathing intensified as her warm, smooth lips met the shell of my ear. "Want to play a game?"

I didn't answer. Of course we'd play it anyway. I let a knowing smile cross my features. I was pushed onto the bed, hitting someone else's form. My sense of direction was completely lost by the blindfold.

The same sound of metal scraping as Katherine latched the other end of the handcuff to something. "Elena," She announced. I rolled over onto my back, my arm yanking against the cuff. I listened.

I was surprised when the taste of my doppelganger's juices flowed into my open mouth. Katherine straddled my face, pressing her wet, swollen core to my lips. "Eat me dry," She whispered, and I could imagine her dark eyes dancing mischievously.

I wanted to. So badly. But I closed my mouth tight and shook my head, completely blind by the scarf. I wasn't as easy as Kat thought. That's when Katherine removed herself and an open palm struck against my face. I gasped. She actually _hit _me?

My doppelganger didn't say a word. I simply heard her deep breathing. Tentatively, I reached up with my unshackled hand. Removed the blindfold from my eyes. I was worried I had seriously upset her. The sight that greeted me sent a thick lump of jealousy down my throat. I swallowed.

A blonde head facing away from me, red lingerie exposing tanned ass cheeks. Her arms were wrapped around Katherine's torso as she engaged in deep kissing with her. A moment later, Katherine pulled away, licking her lips and smiling at me. "You missed your chance, Elena. Unless, of course…" She trailed off.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Let me fuck you," She mouthed the words, but I understood. Now I wanted it so badly. The dull throb between my legs was increasing. I simply dropped back down, hiking my dress and spreading my legs for her. Katherine left the stripper on the other end of the bed, crawling to me. She stepped between my gaping thighs, slowly pulling my panties down my legs.

I allowed my head to fall back, closing my eyes. The moment that Katherine's pussy met mine, a leg hitched over my body so that she could sit perpendicular, I let a compulsive giggle escape my throat. I was giddy. The sensations were spectacular.

And then she began to grind against me.

Time seemed to be passing slowly. I was seeing bright shades of red etched across my vision. No one existed except for the girl that I loved and needed. It was hardly a minute that passed until I could rise no further, Katherine having taken me to new heights.

"Drink," Katherine commanded, throwing the blonde stripper's neck against my mouth. She didn't struggle, and I realized that Kat had compelled her. I willingly allowed my already elongated canines to sink into her neck.

Katherine slowed her riding, and I protested with a loud grunt. I needed release!

A simper crawled across Katherine's lips. "Kill her."

My mocha eyes widened. I didn't kill anyone. I was the good girl in this heated duo. I could already feel the pleasure leaving from between my legs. Katherine had stopped moving against me entirely. She leaned forward, whispering against my mouth.

"Kill. Her."

I continued to suck from the girl's throat, small rivulets of crimson flowing onto the sheets. I squeezed my eyes shut, not allowing Kat to see the tears forming in my eyes. The handcuff prevented me from running away in this situation. Not that I wanted to.

Katherine brought my orgasm to the brink again, not quite letting me have what I needed. She knew my body too well. She suddenly latched onto the stripper's neck with her own teeth, and sucked her veins dry. I continued to drink my fill.

It was at that moment that I came, releasing a loud moan as intense pleasure washed over me. Katherine continued to rock, letting me ride it out.

I took a full minute to calm my breathing prior to opening my eyes. Katherine wore a triumphant smirk as she pulled her dress back on. I looked to my side.

Lifeless blue eyes stared at me, mouth gaping in a silent cry. I had killed her.

* * *

**Author's note: **Tell me what you think! Sorry for the wait, sweethearts.


End file.
